Numerous devices have been devised in the past for sealing the top of a bathtub while a person is inside such bathtub. The purpose of these devices is to trap the hot, moist air which rises from a hot water bath, creating a device similar to a sauna or the like without the expense involved in construction of a sauna device. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,095,749 to Kellner, 3,375,534 to Vieceli, 3,837,014 to Sugiyama and 4,166,294 to McGowan all show devices which seal the water inside a conventional bathtub for the aforementioned purpose.
One of the problems with the prior art is that such devices are not adjustable to compensate for the varying heights and sizes of persons to use these devices. Consequently, a person who is too tall for a certain size of the prior art device would have to slouch down into the tub in order to use an improperly sized device. Conversely, a person who is too short for the design would have to somehow stretch upwardly or sit on something in the tub in order to use such prior art device.
Consequently, there is a need for an apparatus to convert a common bathtub to a sauna like device of the aforementioned type which overcomes the problems with the prior art.